


Rapture

by Kristylee



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristylee/pseuds/Kristylee
Summary: Nigel treats Will like a good boy.





	Rapture

Will is flat to the mattress, sweating and grunting and he can't breathe, but he's good. He's being told he's good; a good boy gets rewarded, touched. A hand, firm and wide splays across his ass cheek and then another to be pulled, spread open to reveal his hole, pink and shrunk and bare. Faint breath across his skin and then as slow and generous as anything, the tip of a tongue. He bucks, bites hard on his gag, but he is a good boy. 

The tongue laves from his ball sac to his asshole and his body melts with heat and a little embarrassment and giddiness. His cock hard and pinned between himself and the mattress. Over and over, slow and torturous the tongue licks wide stripes over his hole and he relaxes into it. This good boy reward. 

Those strong hands squeeze his ass, knead it, crush that tongue there between the cheeks. He moans helpless behind his ball gag, spit dripping into the sheets, leaving dark smears. He closes his eyes and lifts his hips just a little to meet the thrust of tongue breaching his hole, seeking comfort and care. A smack, heavy and quick lights up his flesh for that movement. 

“Still yourself or I'll quit.”

A whimper escapes through his nose but he nods on the mattress, head turned to the side. Peripherally he can see the man attached to that tongue and he's wrecked though contained. Wrecked because his cock lies full, flushed dark with blood and dripping between his legs to the sheets. 

“Keep your hands down at your sides like I told you.”

He makes double fists and clenches his ass, silently asking for more, he'll be good. Those strong capable hands, spread him almost painfully, but so well, and that tongue makes hurried swipes, lips a beautiful suction. He could cry. This, of course, will go on all night. 

It's torture, but it's heaven. This could be Hell. Nigel’s tongue hot and wide against his skin, cold stripes left there where the air hits him. He can feel Nigel’s cock drip on his thighs and it makes his own cock swell at the feeling. 

“Will, try to fucking talk. I love hearing you mumble around that thing.”

He shakes his head, humiliated. Nigel’s tongue presses more torture to his hole. Will keens and tries to talk.

“Ni’el.” It's a weary moan of his name crushed around the gag. He loves his gag, the stretch of his jaw and the ache and spit it brings, loose around his lips stretched unholy. “Ni..”

“You gorgeous boy.” Nigel sighs as he slips two fingers into Will. It's bliss. It happens often enough that Will could pick out the fingers in his ass in a line up. Knows every ridge and knuckle. His eyes flutter open at the touch. He wants to spread his legs, but Nigel has him trapped, still and immobile.

“Always so open, Graham.” He sounds as if in a reverie. He moans and he pumps two fingers in and out, watching Will spread around the intrusion. Will loses his breath at the pace, much faster than his tongue was. His cock leaks on the bed. If only Nigel would let up and fuck him. He wants it so bad, the base of his spine warm where Nigel’s hand lays, holding him still.

Will closes his eyes and moans at the suddenly slower thrusts of fingers. A real chance to feel himself stretch. Nigel takes his hands away only to spread Will open and spit down his ass crack. Will tucks his head away into the mattress at that. He loves it. To be so used. He also knows that three fingers are approaching and a real stretch is coming. 

Nigel circles his hole, bluntly, all three fingers and pushes in slowly and Will moans and bites down on his gag. His fingers spread open on the sheets but he keeps himself still. He is a good boy.

“Do you want my cock, Graham?” At that, Will can feel the head of Nigel’s cock alongside his fingers and he bucks. He doesn't mean to, but he gets excited. Nigel is so big and uncut and it feels like nothing else when it's inside him, when Nigel is inside him.

For his bad behavior, Will gets another strike across his ass. And another as this was his second offense. Nigel rubs the red handprint soothingly, murmurs sweet nothings under his breath. His cock leaks into the bed and he can feel the wetness on his stomach as well. He is debauched and red faced and damn it, he is a good boy.

Nigel spreads his cheeks again. He tenses and waits for the breech and it doesn't come. He feels too exposed, Nigel staring at him like this. What does come is Nigel’s hair tickling his face. He leans over Will and whispers in his ear:

“You're starting to be very bad, my darling. Maybe I should leave you here and go have a smoke. Maybe I should flip you over and let you watch me finish myself off and leave you with your jaw stretched open. What do you think?”

A tear slips down Will's nose and he sighs and shakes his head. He mumbles, choked that he is a good boy. The words don't come out well and cease when Nigel pets his hair, eyes closed.  
He can feel Nigel’s cock, the heat of it. He is still. He is good. He will repent. 

Will sobs fully when Nigel holds his neck in place, to keep him still. He knows what's coming. He clenches fists again and waits so patiently to be fucked. He wants it so badly. He's wanted it since Nigel strapped the gag on him and told him to shut the fuck up, because he was begging for it so much.

Finally, finally Will feels Nigel hot against him. He slips his cock over his crack and down between his legs and it's wet and it makes Will shiver. He groans from his chest, something deep and animal within him. He is crying and aching for this man. It's a near thing that he doesn't scream when Nigel finally pushes inside him, inch by glorious inch. 

It's all noise. Nigel is a vocal lover, moaning and talking to Will and Will cries and nearly screams at the feel of it. He has to stay still or Nigel is going to stop; it's happened before. With every sharp slow thrust Will jerks in the bed. Nigel is mostly muscle, lean and hard. He tells Will he is the best fuck he's ever had. Will nods and nods and he's happy. 

“Oh fuck, Will. Fuck, clench your ass like a good fucker. Yes, yeah…” Will clamps down on Nigel’s cock and they both moan, dark and needy with it. 

Will’s whole face is wet with spit and tears and Nigel fucks him hard and slow. He's sweating and gasps when Nigel fingers his hole with his cock inside. 

“I could live inside you, Will.”

Will cries and pants hard, he's so close but Nigel always comes first. That's the rule. He loves that rule. Loves when Nigel spills hot and pulsing inside him. It makes his orgasm better knowing Nigel used him like that.

Nigel moves his hand from Wills neck to his hip. Pulls him up slightly and the angle shifts and he hits that lightning spot inside Will. The scream is muffled behind the gag but it is enough to make Nigel fuck him faster, harder. He growls behind Will and it sends shockwaves up his spine to hear Nigel like that. He is close, Will can tell.

“You were mildly good tonight, my darling. Go ahead. Go ahead and come for me.”

Will shakes his head. That's not the rule. He tries to say as much, but he can't. Nigel soothes him, both hands reaching into his hair, calming and wet. Then he pulls and Will’s throat stretches, neck long and vulnerable. Nigel lies across him, fucking him deep into the mattress. He takes a hold of Will’s throat and whispers in his ear to come, like the fucking good boy he can be.

Will comes with both of Nigel’s hands around his throat, chest to back, itchy with sweat and chest hair. It's everything. This is everything Will has ever wanted. Nigel feels Will clench around him again and he comes hot inside Will, rides it out as long as he can. They both breathe heavily. Nigel kisses the back of Will’s head and slips out of him. They both exhale at the loss of it.

Nigel unclasps the gag and rubs Will’s jaw and kisses his numb lips. “Fucking gorgeous.”

“May I move?”

Nigel nods and holds Will’s face, fingers petting his aching jaw. “You are so good.” He wipes tears from Wills cheeks and kisses his forehead.

“My good boy.”


End file.
